Twily cane
by Zakuk
Summary: La historia oculta detrás de un objeto de aparentemente inofensivo.


Era víspera de Hearthwarming Eve y cada pony lo celebraba a su manera, algunos con una cena familiar, otros preferían salir a cantar villancicos o ver las majestuosas obras de teatro que caracterizaban esta fecha. Pero para nuestra alicornio novata esta no era la realidad, desgraciadamente no pudo celebrar las fiestas en Ponyville debido a los deberes reales que debía de atender en la ciudad de Canterlot.

La alicornio se encontraba en su habitación mientras terminaba de organizar unos documentos y unos libros que había terminado de leer recientemente cuando entonces:

- Hooooooooooooola, Twilight – dice Discord mientras irrumpe dentro de la habitación de la alicornio.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – grita Twilight ante la repentina aparición de Discord - ¡DISCORD! – Grita furiosa - ¿Qué te ha dicho Celestia acerca de irrumpir de esta forma?

- Si no mal recuerdo me dijo esto – Discord hace aparecer una imagen de Celestia.

- Discord deja de usar esa camisa que dice: ''Proud to be a brony''

- Ups, escena equivocada – dice Discord mientras que de la nada hace aparecer una video grabadora de la cual saca una cinta y la pone una caja llena de estas – vamos, sé que esta por aquí en algún lado, veamos – Discord saca cinta tras cinta mientras lee sus nombres – El señor de los ponies, Pacific pony, Ponylisium, the walking pony, Ponyformers en lado oscuro de Luna, karate Pony, el ponyvengador fantasma. Silent ponyville, Star pony, pony wars, Pony inc, el rey pony, la era antes del pony, Equestria Girls 1, 2 y 3, Spiderpony, Los ponyavengers, Iron pony, Rapido y furioso reto manehattan, El pony exorcista, Ponylicia en el país de las maravillas, Ponyhulk, Peter Pony, todos los ponys van al cielo, P de pony, Spartapony, La ponycienta, oh aquí esta – Discord introduce el casete y presiona ''play''

- Discord debes de dejar de irrumpir en las habitaciones de los ponys.

- Esas fueron sus palabras.

- Como sea ¿Qué quieres aquí Discord?

- Solo te quería decir que se te olvido esto – Discord entonces hace aparecer un cetro dorado y en la parte superior tenía la cabeza de un unicornio sonriendo

- No de nuevo con eso Discord.

- Vamos Twilight me llevo mucho tiempo hacer esto para ti.

- Solo tuviste que hacerlo aparecer de la nada.

- si tan solo supieras – dice en voz baja

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No nada, solo que me pondría muy triste que no lo aceptes – Discord cambia su cara por una de Pinkie sollozando… no, literalmente se puso la cara de Pinkie.

- … … … pfff, está bien Discord lo hare.

- Perfecto aquí tienes – Twiligth toma el centro y Discord entonces con sus dos garras toma uno de los cascos de la unicornio – espero que tú lo hagas mejor de lo que yo lo hice y recuerda que yo estaré siempre aquí – el dedo de Discord se ilumino y toco el pecho de la unicornio.

- Discord – dice Twilight mientras ve los ojos de Discord – esto se está poniendo incómodo.

- Lo siento perdí la compostura un momento. Te deseo suerte joven alicornio

- Lo que digas – Twilight se alejó nerviosamente mientras veía a Discord el cual tampoco dejaba de verla hasta que esta salió de la habitación y cerró las puertas – que raro que fue eso – Twilight entonces vio el cetro - ¿y ahora que puedo hacer contigo?

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde estaba Twiligth hace un momento.

- Siento tener que pasar esta carga a ti joven alicornio – dice Discord mientras un brillo dorado emanaba de su cuerpo – yo no pude con ella – el cuerpo de Discord se empieza a contraerse hasta que este toma la forma de un unicornio con una larga barba blanca, un sombrero con cascabeles y una capa – espero que tu si puedas – entonces el unicornio se desvanece en el aire.

Twiligth se encontraba ahora caminando por las calles de Canterlot mientras todopony la observaba ya fuera por ser una princesa o por el extraño cetro que traía consigo.

- Esto me da vergüenza - decía Twilight mientras veía el cetro – por otra parte, no se ve tan mal aunque no recuerdo que sus ojos estuvieran hechos de rubíes de fuego

Se dijo a sí misma viendo el cetro.

- Pero si esto hace que Discord deje de fastidiarme pues bienvenido sea, ahora debo volar para terminar mis deberes lo más pronto posible.

Y así fue durante el día y la noche Twiligth estuvo volando de un lugar a otro atendiendo importantes y muchas aburridos y tediosos deberes.

- princesa – dice un guardia – en cuanto a la decoración

- *bostezo* si ya dije que será verde y roja – dice Twilight con unas notables ojeras

- Princesa el banquete

- El pastelero ya sabe que hacer

- princesa su vestido

- Luego me hago las medidas

- princesa los fuegos artificiales.

- Listo

Twilight miraba aburrida a todos haciendo las preparaciones en la ciudad desde su balcón en el castillo esperando que el día terminase.

- Estoy tan aburrida – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de café – pero aún hay mucho por hacer y no puedo ir a dormir. No sería tan malo si tuviera a mis amigas conmigo o al menos que esto fuera un poco más emocionante.

Twilight entonces se tele transporto a la pastelería que se encargaría de los postres.

- Princesa, está aquí – dijo uno de los empleados.

En el edificio habían muchos ponies trabajando a toda velocidad así como también los hornos.

- Ahora princesa déjeme explicarle lo que lleva pastel, es una exquisita combinación de chocolate con vainilla, con un decorado.

- (bla, bla, bla,) – pensaba Twiligth – (solo deja de hablar y ve al punto)

- Y en la base llevara fresas adornadas con

- (que aburrido, espero que termine pronto antes de que me aburra aún más)

Twilight comenzó a ver el resto de la pastelería hasta que se concentró en una de las cocinas que ahí estaban, uno de sus quemadores estaban encendido y una pony estaba sacando una vendeja del horno. Entonces unas pequeñas brasas se desprendieron y cayeron sobre la melena de la pony provocando que esta se incendiara.

- ¡!Cookie, Tu melena! – gritó uno de los empleados.

- ¿Mi melena? – dijo la yegua para luego verse así misma en la bandeja y ver su melena ardiendo en llamas – MI MELENA, AYUDENME

La pastelera gritaba y trotaba por toda la cocina mientras que el resto de los ponies buscaba una forma de ayudarle, Twilight entonces sin pereza alguna, uso su magia para tomar un extintor que estaba cerca y vaciar el contenido de este sobre la pony extinguiendo las llamas. La pony quedo totalmente cubierto por la espuma del extintor.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la pony saliendo de entre la espuma mientras el resto de los presentes tenían una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Qué les pasa? – dijo con algo de enojo al no darse cuenta que su melena parecía un helado recién lamido por una vaca, de tres colores, crema del color original de su melena, negro del cabello quemado y blanco de la espuma del extintor.

- Siento mucho esto princesa – dijo el pastelero – pero no se preocupe jamás se volverá a repetir.

- No se preocupe – respondiendo calmadamente la alicornio – solo avíseme cuando los postres estén listos

- Como ordene su majestad.

Twilight salió de la pastelería pensando un poco acerca de lo ocurrido.

- Pobre pony, eso debió ser muy embarazoso – dijo sintiendo empatía por la pastelera cuya melena se había incendiado – espero que este bien y no le pasen más desastres.

Twilight siguió caminando hasta que algo de sus alforjas la golpeo.

- Auch, oh, eres tú – dijo pesadamente al observar el bastón con el rostro de unicornio que Discord le había dado – había olvidado que estabas ahí – Twilight frunció el ceño y puso el centro de nuevo en su lugar – jajaja – rio corta y tímidamente la joven princesa al recordar de nuevo aquel evento – aunque debo admitir que eso fue un poco gracioso la forma es que su melena se incendió y como quedo su cabello jajaja, además me ayudo a escapar de ese pastelero que no dejaba de hablar, tal vez los accidentes en la cocina no sean tan malos.

Momentos más tarde Twiligth se encontraba junto con un escultor el cual tallaría una imagen de ella en mármol el cual sería exhibido en el salón real de Canterlot en donde tendría lugar la gran obra de Canterlot.

- Señorita – dijo el escultor - ¿eso es necesario?

- ¿qué cosa?

- Ese bastón

- Oh lo siento, el bastón no importa – dijo arrojando el bastón y volviendo a su pose, cabe mencionar que dicha pose aunque se veía muy bien no era muy fácil de mantener debido a la incomodidad y pésima distribución de peso de la misma

- Muy bien señorita, solo necesita estar en esa posición unos momentos más.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el cuerpo de la unicornio comenzaba a temblar del gran esfuerzo que hacían sus músculos para seguir en esa posición.

- Unos momentos más señorita Sparkle – dijo el artista, lo que era una mentira ya que solo llevaba la mitad de la obra terminada – que raro, pensé que tenía mi pincel de la suerte – se dijo viendo que el pincel que había tomado no era el que solía utilizar – o allá esta, quédese en esa posición yo no tardareeeeeeeeee

Gritó el pobre pony al poner su casco sobre el cetro de Twiligth y este debido al impulso que le dio el casco del artista comenzó a rodar y en un intento de no caerse apoyo sus cuatro patas sobre el bastón hasta que finalmente se estrelló contra un jarrón rompiéndolo en pedazos y quedando sepultado en tierra.

- Por Celestía ¿está bien?

- Perfectamente mami, es solo que el cocodrilo ha estado maullando mucho e hizo que me tropezara con la espejo del burrito.

-¿Esta… bien? Creó que yo me iré de aquí.

Dicho y hecho Twilight salió del lugar recordando que aún debía aprobar el vestuario que utilizarían en la gran obra de teatro.

- Su alteza – dijo uno de los guardias que se acercaba a ella por detrás.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Olvido esto.

- Oh, es esto de nuevo – dijo observando el cetro – muchas gracias.

- A sus órdenes princesa.

El soldado se fue volando y Twilight notó un pequeño papel adherido al cetro, Twiligth acerco el papel a sus ojos con su magia y este decía:

- ''Gran barata de libros hoy en la librería ''Magic Books'' solo por hoy'' - ¡Magic Books! – gritó Twiligth emocionada - ¡es mi tienda de libros favorita, siempre tienen los mejores libros e incluso antes de que salgan al mercado! – continuó leyendo – ''También con la nueva colección de año nuevo incluyendo Indiana Pony: En busca del pony perdido'' – si, si, si, si, si – gritaba dando saltitos adorablemente y trotando sobre el mismo lugar haciéndola aún más adorable – tengo que ir, pero tengo cosas que hacer y los libros y el vestuario ¿Qué hace, que hacer, que haría Indiana Pony Potter en un momento así? Son solo unos vestidos, no creo que no puedan resolverlo sin mí.

La alicornio se fue volando a la tienda la cual no estaba cerca, es más la tienda no estaba en Canterlot sino en otra ciudad, pasada ya horas Twilight por fin regreso cargada de cientos de libros a su habitación en Canterlot (¿cómo los cargo todos? Pues no se).

- No puedo esperar a leer todos estos libros – dijo emociona sin percatarse de que un figura de color blanco la observaba.

- ¡Twilight! – dijo Celestia.

- ¡Princesa! – grito asombrada la alicornio.

- ¿por qué no estuviste para la elección de vestuario de elenco de la obra, y que son todos estos libros?

- Princesa, lo siento, no sé qué me paso, eran los libros, y la barato, Pony Potter, la melena quemada.

- Ya Twilight, cualquiera puede caer ante una tentación, solo trata de que no se repita y vamos a disfrutar de la obra.

- Muchas gracias princesa – Twilight se acercó a su maestro y le abrazo, Celestia con sus alas la cubrió en señal de afecto – no volverá a pasar.

- Muy bien, ahora vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Era el gran salón de Canterlot, completamente adornado para la ocasión, lleno de ponies de todas las clases y de distintos lugares de todo el reino, todos con la intención unánime de distrutar tan bella obra y de recordar para siempre a aquellos héroes que en su momento salvaron y fundaron el reino de Equestria bajo un estandarte de igualdad. La obra estaba llegando al momento de su clímax en donde las tres heroínas hacían frente a los wendigos antes de quedar totalmente cubiertas por el hielo, mientras aquellos ponys que desconocían la obra se mantenían en constante suspenso, más arriba en un balcón especial en donde se encontraban las cuatro princesas dígase Cadence, Luna, Celestia y Twilight, veían la obra en silencio.

De la nada mientras las actrices estaban en escena un extraño bastón cayó desde las alturas del escenario golpeando y desmayando al actor que hacía de Clover la lista.

- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntaron los actores –

- ¿Cómo llego hasta allá? - Twilight entonces hizo levitar el cetro y lo llevo hasta donde estaba ella con una cara de gran vergüenza.

La obra continuo a como estaba planeada y llegaron a la parte en donde todos los ponies comenzaron a entonar los cánticos tradicionales solo unos momentos antes de que otro incidente, ahora incluyendo una mosca y la garganta de unos de los actores que estaba cantando, más adelante una bolsa de arena cayó cerca de la actriz de la princesa platino, todos estos sucesos llamaron la atención de Celestia la cual observo detenidamente el singular cetro que poseía Twilight.

- ¡Twilight suelta ese cetro ahora mismo! – dijo escandalizada Celestia.

- Pero eso… eso… eso no sería muy divertido – dijo la alicornio mientras su esclerótica se volvía de color amarillo y sus ojos de color rojo – Creo tenerlo en mi poder sería mucho más entretenido – todos los ponys la observaron con caras de pavor e incertidumbre – les mostraré de que estoy hablando – Twilight movió el cetro y este se rodeó de un aura de color rojizo mientras hacía que uno de los actores se partiera a la mitad y la parte de debajo de la cadera comenzó a correr por sí sola, mientras que la parte del torso corría tras ella – y esto – volvió a mover su cetro esta vez provocando que las cuerdas se convirtieran en serpientes y comenzaran a perseguir a cada pony - ¿Por qué corren, acaso esto no es entretenido para ustedes?

- ¡Princesa Twilight! – dijo luna - ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- Creo que una pregunta más acertada sería ¿Qué sucede contigo? Digo mírate, melena oscura, cara enojada, nunca sonríes, siempre estás de mal humor ¿hola? ¿Acaso no te dijeron que los emos serían inventados hasta dentro de 150 años?

- Que tonterías estas diciendo.

- Luna calma – dijo Celestia – mira esos ojos, mira esa actitud y lo más importante, mira ese cetro.

- Discord.

- Rápido Luna antes de que sea tarde.

Entonces Twiligth uso su cetro e hizo que desde la tierra surgieran raíces negras con espinas las cuales atraparon a las hermanas junto con Cadence.

- Los clásicos no pasan de modo ¿verdad Celestia?

- Twily ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- Nada hermano, solo que ahora puedo hacer muchas cosas que antes no podía como leer mentes… ¡qué asco! No pensé que pensaras así hermano.

- ¿de que hablas?

- Eso de Chrysalis.

- Estaba bajo su hechizo.

- Yo me refiero a lo que hiciste con Cadence dos días después.

- ESO ERA UN SECRETO – dijo enojada y avergonzada Cadence.

- Y ahora que tengo todo el poder del universo, creó que me puedo dar el lujo de hacer lo que siempre quise.

Twiligth entonces convocó más raíces con espinas las cuales se adentraron entre el público y capturaron a dos ponies más.

- Solo había escritos historias sobre esto – dice emocionada – pero jamás pensé hacerlo realidad – entonces alzo a los ponies los cuales resultaron ser Flash Centry y Big Macintosh

– Oh Bic Mac, eres tan fuerte – decía mientras que con las raíces hacía que ambos ponies fueran controlados como marionetas – y sabes aquella vez que dije que estaba admirando tu cutie mark en realidad estaba admirando otra cosa. Oh Flash Centry

– dijo ahora controlando a Big Macintosh e imitando su voz – siempre lo supe.

- No te lo dije antes porque no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos.

- Pero yo si estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacía ti.

- ¿En serio Big Mac?  
>- Eyup.<p>

- Oh Bic Mac tienes músculos tan marcados.

- Eso no es lo único marcado.

- Big Mac eres tan pervertido.

- Oh tú tienes una carita.

- hazme tuyo Big Mac, házmelo como lo hiciste en un flash clop yaoi que encontré navegando en internet.

- ¡TWILIGHT DEJA DE TRATAR ASÍ A TUS SUBDITOS! – gritó Luna.

- Pff ustedes no saben nada de lo que es la diversión, pero yo sé quién si lo hará.

Twilight arrojo su cetro hacia Luna y Celestia y cuando impacto hubo una luz cegare y cuando esta desapareció, todos se escandalizaron al ver que habían cuatro princesas, dos Luans y dos Celestias exactamente iguales.

- Ja, esa fue una mala jugada – dijo Luna usando su magia para librarse de las raíces – ahora somos cuatro y podemos acabar contigo de una vez por todas.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso – dice Twilight.

- No sabía que mis flancos fueran tan sexys – dice una Celestia mientras observaba atentamente la parte posterior de su gemela – tan jugosos – entonces Celestia no se resiste tocarlos y esto hace que la otra Celestia se sobre exalte en gran manera mientras intentaba razonar con la otra Celestia.

- Yo te ayudo hermana – dice Luna antes de ser detenido por su gemela.

- ¡UN CLON! – dice (gritar sería una mejor palabra) aferrándose fuertemente al lomo de su gemela - ¡ESTO ES IGUAL A AQUEL VIDEO JUEGO, CON AQUELLA TRAMA, EN DONDE LOS HEROES HACIAN COSAS HEROICAS Y ENTONCES EL MALVADO LO CLONABA Y LO HAICA UN ANTI EL Y ENTONCES CON AYUDA DE AQUELLOS LO DERROTA! – grita a todo pulmón como toda buena gamer.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Te comportas como una potra – dice la verdadera Luna mientras trataba de zafarse de su gemela.

- Adoro esto – dice Twilight – pero negocios son negocios – Twilight entonces usa su magia para hacer que la Celestia que estaba aferrada a los flancos de su gemela apareciera junto a ella – Molly que opinas de esta escena yaoi – dice con un tono al estilo de niña inocente de anime.

- Por estas razones Twilight es que yo soy la maestra y tú la alumna, primera que nada ¿Por qué conformarse solo con dos, por qué no traer más como a Braeburn? Además es que no te he enseñado nada – Molestia usa su magia y le pone un vestido a Flash Sentry - ¿acaso no se ve mejor?

- tengo mucho que aprender – decía Twilight.

- Y lo más importante ¿Dónde está el pulpo violador?

- Si señorita, Pul-Po Vi-O-La-Dor todo yaoi que se respete debe tener un pulpo violador o al menos una planta violadora.

- Ya mismo la traigo y ¿de qué tamaño?

- Entre más grande mejor.

- A sus órdenes, pero antes debo desatar el caso por toda Equestria.

- Pero hazlo rápido.

- Como diga.

Twilight se envolvió en una esfera de magia mientras salían rayos desde el centro en donde ella estaba, pronto las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, desde cambios relativamente menores como invertir la gravedad, hasta convertir la Luna en una imagen del rostro que estaba en su cetro.

- Ahora nada me puede detener, Yo Soy Discord – dice al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comienza a cambiar hasta tomar una forma muy similar a la de Discord – la única notable diferencia era que esta versión era un poco más femenina – y ahora para terminar – dijo amenazantemente mientras veía a las princesas – no es nada personal, pero prefiero evitar problemas futuros.

- ALTO – dijo una voz desde el cielo a la misma vez que una esfera de luz cubría todo el lugar.

Twilight se vio a sí misma, ahora era una alicornio de color morado de nuevo, pero conservaba sus ojos y el cetro.

- Hola de nuevo Twilight – dice un unicornio de color gris con una gran barba de color similar vistiendo unos ropajes de color azul y unos cascabeles.

- ¿acaso te conozco?

- No en esta forma, tu tal vez me conozcas con el nombre de Discord – dijo a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban de iris color rojo y esclerótica amarilla.

- ¿Tu eres Discord?

- Lo fui, y por tus ojos diría ese puesto ahora te pertenece.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Que no repitas mí mismo error – enseguida otra luz encegueció todo el lugar y cuando la luz comenzó a menguar Twilight pudo observar un castillo y dentro de este se encontraba el que antes fue conocido como Discord.

- Este era yo hace ya muchos años atrás, antes de que Equestria fuera fundada. Yo era el unicornio más sabio y poderoso de todos la tribu y era consejero de la princesa Platino. Luego del incidente con los Wendigos todos los unicornios nos fuimos de nuestras tierras y nos establecimos en Equestria junto con los pegasos y ponis terrestres, fueron años de gran progreso en todos los ámbitos, cada año celebrábamos la unión de nuestras tres tribus y la armonía era palpable en el ambiente, me logre hacer un amigo de una casta distinta, era un pegaso joven pero muy sabio para su edad, sabía mucho de historia incluso conocía datos que no estaban en ningún libro y disfrutábamos mucho discutiendo sobre teorías, problemas y soluciones.

- En el tercer año luego de la fundación de Equestria durante la ahora denomina celebración de Hearth Warming Eve, este pegaso me dio un obsequio un cetro, ya sabrás de cual cetro me refiero. Al siguiente día jamás volví a ver a este pegaso pero jamás lo olvidaría, por la gran maldición que había dejado en mis cascos, solo fueron necesarios dos horas para que comenzara, mi actitud cambió, leer libros no me entretenía, deseaba arrancar cada hoja de cada libro solo para no tener que verlas, el cetro comenzó a manipular las cosas, gozaba al ver las desgracias de otros lo disfrutaba mucho. Ya nunca estaría aburrido, nunca más y no hubo vuelta atrás, cambie mi aspecto porque me pareció divertida mi nueva forma, me gustaba que todo tuviera colores variados y así fue hasta que bueno… ya sabes el resto de la historia.

- Ese cetro Twilight es una maldición que ha existido desde que existe el orden, no he sido el primer ''Discord'' aquel pegaso fue mi antecesor por así decirlo. Durante años y años atormento a las tres tribus hasta que creo su obra maestro, los Wendigos. Cuando estos fueron derrotados su poder disminuyo y cuando las tribus se unieron en armonía su poder llego a su límite y decidió que era hora de que alguien tomara su lugar ¿y quién mejor candidato que yo? Era un unicornio de gran poder que no tenía amigos y su única alumna ahora era una heroína que ya no tenía tiempo de estar con su maestro.

- Ahora es fue mi turno Twilight a diferencia de mis antecesores yo no quiero que esta maldición continúe tú y las mane6 me mostraron algo que otros Discords jamás conocieron, la amistad. El poder del cetro es muy fuerte y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que mi viejo yo lograra resurgir y sin los elementos de la armonía sería totalmente libre de una vez por todas. Así que te lo di a ti, como un regalo mío a toda Equestria.

- Tú conoces el poder de la amistad más que nadie en el mundo, eres la única capaz de controlar el terrible poder de ese cetro, solo piensa en tus amigas y lo que pasaría con ellas al saber que su amiga se perdió para siempre.

Twiligt con contuvo las lágrimas y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, cayó al suelo y comenzó a sollozar pensando en todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho. Como hubiera terminado todo con sus amigas, su familia y todo lo que ella más amaba.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – dije tristemente Twilight mientras las lágrimas aún caen de su rostro.

- El poder del cetro es muy fuerte Twilight pero el poder que yace dentro de ti y de tus amigas es mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Eso significa que tendré que vivir con esto el resto de mi vida?

- Tengo fe en que algún día encontraras la forma de acabar con el poder del cetro de una vez por todas pero hasta que ese día llegue, se fuerte, se fuerte por toda Equestria.

- Lo haré – dijo secando sus lágrimas y recuperando el optimismo.

- Mi hora ha llegado – dice el unicornio mientras que todo el lugar comenzaba a desmoronarse.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que estuviste en el momento en el que más te necesite?

- Nunca te abandone Twilight Sparkle, luego de entregarte el cetro utilice toda mi magia para observarte aún desde el más allá, sabía que con un poco de consejo serias capaz de hacer lo que muchos otros antes de mí nunca pudieron y como puedes ver acabo de agotar la magia que me quedaba – entonces la figura de un gigantesco alicornio apareció y sus ojos estaban envueltos en luz y el unicornio se comenzó a flotar hacia su dirección mientras la gran figura extendía sus alas.

- tengo una última pregunta ¿Eres tu Starwhirl el barbado?

- No, yo fui su maestro cuando me transformé en Discord el conservo mi atuendo

Con estas palabras las alas del gran alicornio se cerraron con el unicornio dentro de ellas lo último que observo Twilight fue un último haz de luz antes de re aparecer en el teatro de Canterlot. Estaba rodeada de sus amigas y de las princesas.

- Puedo explicarlo – dijo a todas las presentes.

- Ya me encargue yo de eso Twilight – dice Luna – yo y mi hermana conocíamos los poderes del cetro hace ya mucho tiempo.

- ¿Así que todos saben?

- Así terroncito – dice Applejack – además de que tienes la mala costumbre de hablar cuando estas dormida o cuando tienes visiones.

- No te preocupes Twilight – dijo Fluttershy – todas te ayudaremos a llevar esa carga.

- Creo que es hora de irnos Twily – dice Shining Armor – aún es víspera de Hearth Warming Eve y si nos apresuramos aún podemos llegar a tiempo para el banquete en el palacio con nuestros padres.

- ¿Nuestros padres están aquí? – dijo Twilight.

- Así es, todo fue idea de su alteza.

- Pensé que sería la mejor manera de terminar estas fiestas – dice Celestia – y por supuesto que todas están invitadas.

- Sera un placer comer en el gran salón del palacio – dijo rarity.

- Espero que la comida este buena, tengo mucha hambre – dijo Rainbow Dash.

Todas las ponis se pusieron en camino hacia el castillo.

- hermana – dice Luna entre susurros – pensé que eran dos cetros.

- Luna, sabes tan bien como yo que ese cetro se perdió hace miles de años junto con su portador.

- pero Celestia, según las leyendas ese otro cetro posee un gran poder aún mayor que el que posee Twilight, si despierta.

- Si no ha despertado aún ¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora? Lo más probable es que se allá perdido para siempre.

Y FIN.

… …. …

Y entonces aparece Pinkie Pie sosteniendo un cetro pero este tenía su rostro y sus ojos eran de zafiros. Pinkie cierra los ojos y sonríe maliciosamente y al abrirlos estos se tornan de color iris roja y esclerótica amarilla.

- ¿FUN? – dice (si, lo dijo en ingles allá ustedes si no saben ingles) sonriendo aún más mientras acaricia el cetro, luego un aura rodea los ojos del cetro y aparece un gato de pelaje abundante color blanco entre los cascos de Pinkie – SOON

- Pinkie ¿quieres el último pastelillo?

- YO QUIERO – dice guardando el cetro y volviendo a la relativa normalidad.

Dirección, Escritura, Creador:

Zakuk

Revisión:

Herramienta de ortografía de Microsoft Office Word 2013


End file.
